PAW Patrol Wiki
Hello and welcome to the PAW Patrol Wiki, a collaborative encyclopedia about Nickelodeon's popular children's TV series PAW Patrol, which began on August 12, 2013. Join us and learn more about the PAW Patrol and the city of Adventure Bay. People are free to contribute to this wiki by adding or editing pages and by adding images, videos and files relating to PAW Patrol. We are one of the most reliable sources for PAW Patrol information on the internet! With pages containing info about characters, episodes, locations, toys, voice actors, writers, international dubs, timelines & more, the PAW Patrol Wiki is the place to explore! Pups Save a Pony (HQ).png|Pups Save a Pony|link=http://paw-patrol.wikia.com/wiki/Pups_Save_a_Pony|linktext=Read about the newest episode! Pups Make A Splash.png|Pups Make a Splash|link=http://paw-patrol.wikia.com/wiki/Pups_Make_a_Splash|linktext=Check out the first episode to see where it all began! Pups Turn on the Lights.png|Pups Turn on the Lights|link=http://paw-patrol.wikia.com/wiki/Pups_Turn_on_the_Lights|linktext=See what happened on Chase's birthday! The New Pup (HD).png|The New Pup|link=http://paw-patrol.wikia.com/wiki/The_New_Pup|linktext=Everest joins the team! Pp773.png|Characters|link=http://paw-patrol.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Characters|linktext=Meet the characters who have appeared in PAW Patrol. Adventure Bay.png|Locations|link=http://paw-patrol.wikia.com/Category:Locations|linktext=Read about the settings of each episode. PPW Twitter as of 2182016.png|PAW Patrol Wiki (Twitter)|link=https://www.twitter.com/WikiPAWPatrol|linktext=Follow our Twitter account for more updates. PPN.jpg|PAW Patrol News|link=https://www.twitter.com/PawPatrolNews|linktext=Follow PAW Patrol News on Twitter to get news about merchandise and more. In order to use this wiki, you must abide by our guidelines, which can be found here, and the guidelines for our chat can be found here. If you continuously fail to follow the rules, there may be consequences. We also have some guidelines and tips for editing pages. If you ever notice something suspicious about a user, or if someone is vandalizing the wiki, please report this to SirBlaze, Tbrays30, SonictheHedgehog1245, Hornean, Shallchasemacky, Kittyfalcon, Pablor, MarshallsiAnjingBomba or DoctorOfLittlePatients. They'll take care of it from there. Meet and learn about the pups and their friends! Click on a character below to go to their page. More Characters... To be a part of the "PAWpulation", you must follow the PAW Patrol's official pledge: "In dark of night, in light of day, we, the PAW Patrol will serve Adventure Bay. From runaway trains to stranded whales, we'll rush to the rescue with wagging tails. If danger is near, just give a yelp! The PAW Patrol is here to help!" Weekly Polls from earlier weeks can be found in this archive. As of July 1, 2016, weekly polls on the PAW Patrol Wiki have been discontinued. We apologize for any inconvenience. - Finnish (Yle)= - French= - Hebrew= - Italian= - Korean= }} |caption = Season 1, Episode 25A: May 8, 2014}} "Pups Great Race" is the first half of the 25th episode in Season 1 of ''PAW Patrol''. It's Adventure Bay Race Day and the pups are about to race each other all across the town to see who is the fastest pup. One other competitor unexpectedly shows up though: Alex in his super trike! [[Pups Great Race|''Read More...]] '''Apollo the Super-Pup' is the main character of a fictional television show that the PAW Patrol team watches. Apollo is a superhero with the ability to fly. He is most often seen on television. There is also a comic-strip version of the character, as Marshall mentions in one episode. Rubble is one of his biggest fans, even dressing up like him in "Pups Save a Super Pup" and "Pups Save Jake." He appears as part of Rubble's dream in "Pups Save Apollo." In the episode, the PAW Patrol saves him and the bunnies from the Spider King (Apollo's archnemesis). Apollo has white fur and light blue eyes. He wears a blue mask with a red stripe, a yellow uniform with a blue paw symbol on the front, a red cape, and four red boots. When seen as a cartoon, Apollo has light gray fur and entirely black eyes. [[Cali|''Read More...]] This figure of Zuma can be activated by a wind-up mechanism that helps it "paddle" in a bathtub, pool, etc. }} NEXT EPISODES: * **"All Star Pups/'Pups Save Sports Day'" (August 22, 2016, 7PM EDT) * **TBA ---- *(6/21/2016): In the fourth season of PAW Patrol (26 episodes, produced by Spin Master Entertainment), the pack of pups, Chase, Marshall, Rocky, Rubble, Zuma, Everest, Tracker and Skye, will be called on to participate in Mission PAW rescues in the kingdom of Barkingburg, located an Air Patroller ride away from Adventure Bay. The heroic pups must save the kingdom from evildoers, including a bad puppy named Sweetie that is scheming to become the queen. The PAW Patrol will also take to the beach for lifeguard duty, diving into daring new aquatic adventures with their new Sea Patroller ship and mini-sub patroller. PAW Patrol features a curriculum that focuses on citizenship, social skills and problem solving. *Thanks to MarshallsiAnjingBomba, you can now view title cards on episode pages in many different languages! *The PAW Patrol Wiki welcomes Shallchasemacky and DoctorOfLittlePatients to the admin team! *A new PAW Patrol Road Tour has been announced! Click on the link to read more info. *Not sure how to edit a page? See our new stencils on how to edit pages for episodes and characters. This guide explains our format in great detail. *Do you have a suggestion for our wiki to improve? Tell us here! * edits have been made since PAW Patrol Wiki was founded on August 1, 2013. *Have Facebook? Like our Facebook page! Also, join The REAL PAW Patrol Fanatics group for discussion with other fans. *Follow PAW Patrol News on Twitter or on Instagram to get updates on merchandise and more! *Also, follow us on Twitter! *A satirical version of PAW Patrol was featured in a [https://goo.gl/l1rJt6 skit on Adult Swim's Robot Chicken]. *A 30 second PAW Patrol animated short recently aired on TV Land to promote the second season of The Jim Gaffigan Show. *A fourth season has been confirmed. *Ursula Ziegler-Sullivan has written the most episodes for the series. *For the series' third season, Samuel Faraci has replaced Stuart Ralston as Rocky's voice actor. *The original copyright for this show was filed on March 7, 2012. *According to trademarks filed by Spin Master, the "PAW" in PAW Patrol stands for either "Pups At Work" or "Protect And Wag." From Season 2, Episode 21B: "Pups Save a Big Bone" Check out some more polls here! How do you feel "PAW Patrol" has progressed over its time? It has only gotten better. (1) It has generally gotten better, with some fumbles along the way. (2) Its quality has stayed conistent at a positive level. (3) It has generally gotten worse, with some highlights along the way. (4) It has only gotten worse. (5) Its quality varies depending on the episode/season. (6) How excited are you for the debut of Tracker in Season 3, in comparison to your excitement for Everest's Season 2 debut? More excited for Tracker than Everest Less excited for Tracker than Everest So far, Build-a-Bear Workshop has released Chase, Marshall and Skye plush toys. Who do you hope gets released next? Everest Rocky Zuma Rubble To see the recent activity on the wiki, click . Welcome to Community Corner on the PAW Patrol Wiki! There are currently 9 active admins: *SirBlaze Primary Authority (1) *Tbrays30 Primary Authority (2) *Pablor Primary Authority (3) *MarshallsiAnjingBomba Primary Authority (4) & Dub Enthusiast *Hornean *SonictheHedgehog1245 Synopsis Writer *Kittyfalcon Image Specialist *Shallchasemacky New *DoctorOfLittlePatients New Feel free to contact them if you need anything! Have a happy time editing! The PAW Patrol Wiki is a fanmade and fan-administered website for educational purposes. No monetary revenue is being gained. PAW Patrol (and all of its entities & assets) belongs to Spin Master, Spin Master PAW Productions, and Viacom. For information on Wikia's official Terms of Use, click here. }} __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Administrative Pages Category:Pages Featuring Polls